1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital systems design in general, and more particularly, to methods and systems for integrating multiple devices when the respective devices have disparate signaling protocols.
2. Background
Computers and other digital systems comprise numerous devices (e.g., integrated circuits) which operate synergistically to perform some desired functionality. The synergy is possible only because the physical, temporal and logical parameters regulating the interaction of the devices are carefully defined and meticulously coordinated. For the purpose of this specification, all of the signals, conditions and parameters needed to specify the communication capabilities and requirements of a given device are referred to as the device's signaling protocol.
In general, it is prudent to design and build a digital system solely with devices whose signaling protocols conform to some agreed upon standard. Occasionally, however, it is desirable to include one or more devices whose signaling protocols do not conform. While the incorporation of "non-conforming" devices may be beneficial in some respects, it is disadvantageous in others. First, the use of non-conforming devices can cause a system to dissipate power excessively. Second, the use of non-conforming devices may require additional circuitry, that is, these devices may complicate the control circuitry for the system, especially if the control circuitry is distributed among or between a plurality of control circuit elements. Additionally, such non-conformance may also diminish the ability of the respective devices to communicate and, hence, to affect the desired synergy.